Monarchverse
Árbore De Mundos (literally Tree of Worlds) is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. Important Note: The ADM verse is currently undergoing a major revision/retcon involving the changing or additions to several character's names, lore and powers. Please refrain from using any of this verse's characters in battles until it is finished (i.e. This paragraph is deleted) List of completed pages. These ones can be used in battle, though they are still subject to lore alterations. * Daedalus * Atrophis * Ammarriel * The Crawler * The White Jester * The Outsiders * Tetragrammaton * Satan * The Sitting Man * Beelzebub * The Legion * Aqxqhys About the verse The Árbore De Mundos (ÁDM verse) is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. It contains several prominent stories of different settings due to the expansive cosmology of the verse.. There are a variety of characters throughout the verse, as well as parallel and alternate universes. Currently there are four main story works within the verse, Monstrum, Forsaken By God (FBG), The Reality Wars and (to be named). There is also the short story collection The Watcher's Journeys. Verse Lore The main lore of the verse is that the supreme being, the Monarch, created four beings known as the High Kings, to embody and command the four absolutes of Creation, Existence, Destruction and Non-Existence. These beings were charged with maintaining the Cycle, a phenomena the Monarch created in order to amuse himself, involving the eternally recurring creation of a new infinitely dimensioned, infinitely multiversed world, the existence of this world, the destruction of this world, and the non-existence after destruction. In this revolution of the Cycle, the world created is known as the Árbore De Mundos (literally Tree of Worlds) due to the totality of its infinitely dimensioned multiverse existing within a metaphysical Oak. Specific Worlds (Story Verses) Monstrum: The world tells the story of the Mahraki hunter Lazan Clovek and his apprentice Elric Grammson. It is set in a medieval world with vaguely steampunk elements that is filled with monstrous creatures called Mahraki. The main plot entails Lazan and Elric getting embroiled in a series of increasingly momentous events, starting with being pulled into a civil war within the kingdom, and ending with trying to stop a Mahraki God from eating their planet. Overall this world is not too powerful, with its top tiers being planet level via size, the majority of its monsters being between small building level and city block, and the majority of its human character tiers being around 9-A. The verse does have several good speed feats for its tiers, and a few powerful abilities, such as electricity manipulation, absorption, and biological manipulation, and low-high regen in some characters, but overall, it isn't that strong. It does have the metal called Demonbane however, which is extremely corrosive and deadly poisonous to Mahraki upon touch, which is used to forge some of the weapons seen in the verse, which acts as a decent hax against these monsters. Forksaken by God: This world is set after the Armageddon and Judgement day spoken of in the Bible arrived. Since this time, the heavens have closed, hell has opened and no children can be born. All who die remain as ghosts. In the absence of any divine protection, powerful demons run rampant over the lands, slowly warping and changing earth to hell. At the same time though, the withdrawing of God from the world has allowed humans to learn to use demon magic, which grants them the ability to protect themselves. The plot kicks off when a non-believer named Adam (*cough blatant symbolism cough*) finds a young girl who can use seraphic magic, and believes that this is God's way of offering a way out - if he can take her to Ground Zero, where the heavenly gates first opened, without the demons killing her, she can use her magic to open the gates and reconnect their world with the heavens. This verse is extremely powerful, with even the weakest humans being Town level at minimum thanks to the use of magic, and having potent hax resistance and hax such as potent soul and mind manipulation, time manipulation and reality warping, as well as fire manipulation, and its supreme being reaches 2-C for ruling over at least 3 universes. Reality's War: This verse is a sort of Urban/High fantasy genre. The main idea of the verse is that throughout history magic users exist. This magic is used by making contracts with the Outer Entities who exist beyond our realty, who grant teach these sorcerers power and teach them how to enforce their will on reality. Unfortunately, reality doesn't like being controlled, so it attempts to rectify changes made by sorcerers in a variety of ways, ranging from nullifying the magic, and sometimes simply kicking the sorceror out of reality. This is a fairly powerful world, with most everyone having reality warping that is only limited their imagination and by their fear of reality kicking them out, and all of the Outsiders are 1-A by transcending dimensional limitations. (To be named): This world focuses on the potential collapse of the Cycle due to Abydos's machinations, and the tale of Prom (short for Prometheus), who is revealed to be Daedalus's descendant. The Watcher's Journey: This is a series of short stories from the perspective of one Mattias Comeran, a scholar from an unnamed world who is chosen as the Enlightener by the meta-gods. This involves giving him a tour of the Oak and several of its worlds, and an explanation of its purpose and concepts. Cosmology of the verse Here is a quote from when Prom is shown the nature of his world, that neatly sums up the verse's cosmology. He was moving up, or more accurately the world was moving down. He saw his home shrink, and then he could see the entirety of the district it stood in. Then he could see the whole city, then the whole country, and those across the seas, and still he rose. The horizon bent as Prom rose higher and higher, passing through the clouds, and suddenly he was standing in the void, looking down at the sphere of green, brown and blue his world was revealed to be. And still he rose, faster and faster. His planet shrank out of sight, and he saw several other planets of varying size and colour orbiting the sun. Higher he went, and now he stood staring at an enormous mass of countless stars in a strange spiral pattern, and he rose further, until the pattern had also shrunk from sight, though still others patterns entered Prom's vision within the endless blackness. Suddenly the world fractured, and it was as if endless new layers had been placed over his own reality, with the Stars and planets gaining more than the simple height, weight, and breadth he was used to. Still he rose, and this newly layer world itself duplicated and stretched to infinity, and somehow he understood that each duplicate was somehow the same world, yet slightly different because of things as small as even a leaf falling a millimetre to the left. Still he rose, and now he saw that even those endless and endlessly layered worlds were held in a small golden sphere, and that sphere hung from a massive tree-shaped structure of white light, so tall its branches seemed to reach to infinity, and amidst those branches he could see further more golden spheres. As he rose further, the tree-shaped light warped and suddenly it was really a tree, with the golden spheres replaced by fruits of wildly varying colours, and as he look around from his new vantage point, Prom saw that surrounding him were countless more trees just like the one he had just come from. Ascending further, Prom saw that all those trees were collected in a garden, and that garden was held in the centre of the golden city he had seen from the balcony while talking to the man in white. He turned, and saw the balcony was located at the top of a palace, and the man in white was standing upon it still, and he waved at Prom. And finally he rose further, until everything he had seen was simply words and ink on a white page.. The Man in White also states that the golden city lies far outside of time, space, existence and non-existence, as such concepts only exist within the Oak. Below is a summary of important locations within the Oak and outside it. Outer Realms: The outer realms are the where the Monarch and his chosen reside. They lie outside of the Oak beyond the Cycle, outside of existence, non-existence, time, creation and destruction. All who dwell within are free from any interference, save the Monarch's own. It is made of three main sections. The Monarch's Palace: An infinitely dimensioned structure existing above the other two sections of the Outer Realms. It is itself made up of two main areas, The Throne Room, upon which the Monarch sits on oversees all aspects of the Cycle, and the Endless Library, a storehouse containing the records of every world every created, and every possible variation of every world ever created. The Throne is an infinitely large and indestructible construct that appears to be made of marble and onyx, and inscribed on its surface is every story and every variation of every story ever thought of. Elysium, the Golden City: An infinity large heavenly city, inhabited by those who, when they were about to die, were judged as worthy or interesting enough to live, and were plucked from their world and taken to this one by the Monarch. It is an idyllic world comprised of many different settings to make the inhabitants comfortable. The inhabitants of Elysium also have beings from previous cycles. Macros Infernus, the Final Hell: An infinite hell capable of holding any being of the Cycle, no matter how powerful. This is where the Monarch torments those who have attracted his hatred, something exceedingly difficult to do, due to the Monarch viewing all as mere fiction, and thus largely beneath him interacting. Like Elysium, it also holds being from previous cycles who have earned the Monarch's ire. High Realms: The High Realms are comprised of a series of universes, each ruled over by the Kings, from the High Kings to the Lesser Kings. The Forge: '''Kingdom of Daedalus, King of Creation. A world of fantastic works of art and incredible monuments, below the surface of which lies endless rivers of molten metals. It's main settlement is the flying city-fortress Astora of the Stars, a warped and beautiful place that ignores spacial confines an limitations. '''The Wasteland: '''Kingdom of Ahriman, King of Ruin. A barren place of toxic air, cursed wind and corrupted life. Within it lies the Well of Corruption where Ahriman dwells, from which all malice in the Oak stems. '''The Battlefield: Kingdom of Mezael, King of Battle. Endless plains on which phantom soldiers battle each other for eternity, while blades of wildly varying sizes lie embedded in the ground. The Forest of Life: Kingdom of Tsubal, King of Existence. An endless jungle of towering trees and wondrous wildlife. The Void: Kingdom of Atrophis, King of Destruction. An empty white plane where nothing exists but the entrance, and a single throne for Melzef Omega. The Deep: Kingdom of Abydos, King of Non-Existence. A lightless world which shifts and changes at Abydos’s will. The Clocktower: '''Kingdom of Aternus, King of Time. A twisting vertical maze of clockwork within which time itself shifts in each area, often resulting in strange occurrences such as seeing your past and future selves climb, and wandering for days only to find mere minutes have passed where you left. At the centre lies Aternus's Clock, which measures Meta Time. '''The Dreamlands: '''Kingdom of Mania, King of Sentience. A chaotic landscape that conforms the space around inhabitants to their minds, conscious and subconscious, fears, hopes, loves, nightmares. '''Asphodel: Kingdom of Imorrigan, King of Spirit. It is an infinite swirling vortex of every soul within the infinite World Fruits, and within the centre of rests the "Meta Soul", the original force behind every soul in the Oak, where those from either worlds without an afterlife, or those who have had their "Outer Soul" destroyed, are sent. Celestia:'' Kingdom of Vitabarelius, King of Laws. One of the most obviously large kingdoms, this world is situated in the midst of space, with celestial bodies orbiting around the invisible surface on which you walk. '''The World Fruits: Each fruit on the infinite Oak is an entire self-contained infinite multiverse at the very minimum, with many more having infinite dimensions and beings who transcend them. Each being of these multiverses, no matter how powerful within it, its bound to that multiverse, and cannot leave. This creates an interesting situation where there are literally an infinite number of high 1-A beings, yet these beings are still bound to their own infinite multiverse, and cannot enter another. Notable World Fruits are Monstrum, the Forsaken World, and the Reality's War World. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Monarch Laciel Opponents: Neutrals: The power of the Verse The Oak of All Creation tends to vary in power between worlds, with the Monstrum world reaching 5-B at its top tiers, the Forsaken World having its normal humans being 7-C and reaching 2-C with its supreme being, and the Reality's War world having several 1-A beings. With the appearance of the rest of the Oak however, the verse's power rises even higher, with the High Kings all reaching high 1-A at their peaks and the Monarch who created the Cycle and the High Kings to begin with being questionably omnipotent. Overall, the verse is very powerful, containing many characters with incredible hax and DC. Important Notes and Explanations Here are the links to pages that describe important concepts and ideas within the verse. Forsaken By God Notes Characters of this verse Supreme Being * The Monarch The Kings The Kings, also known as the Meta-Gods, are the gods of common forces and concepts. The strongest of them are the High Kings (Also known as the Keepers of the Cycle), who periodically create, maintain the existence of, destroy, and maintain the non-existence of infinitely dimensioned, infinitely layered worlds. The other Kings are split into the Greater and Lesser Kings, who all rule over some commonly seen aspect of the existence seen within the Cycle. The High Kings * Daedalus, King of Creation * Ammarriel, King of Existence * Atrophis, King of Destruction * Abydos, King of Non-Existence Greater Kings * Mania, King of Mind * Imorrigan, King of Spirit * Aternus, King of Time * Ahriman, King of Ruin * Vitabellarius, King of Force Lesser Kings * Mezael, King of Battle * Lazan Clovek, King of Monsters The Outsiders * Aqxqhys The Princes Each of the 13 Kings is allowed to adopt one "Prince" from the infinite worlds who they feel best matches their domain. Currently, only Mezael, Daedalus, and Lazan have taken disciples. * Logan, Prince of Battle * Penny, Prince of Creation * Priscilla, Prince of Monsters * (More to be added) The Seven Children of Sin * Acedius * Gulius * Luxurius * Avaritius * Superbius * Irius * Invidius Monstrum * The Great Progenitor * The Great Devourer * Lazan Clovek * Elric Grammson * The Crawler The Forsaken World * Tetragrammaton * The Demon of Paradise * The Sitting Man * The Demon of Autumn * Adam Lawrence * Hope Elizabeths * Ba'al * Mephistopheles * The Legion * Abbadon * Asmodeus * Babel * Beelzebub * Satan Weapons of the Verse * The Eye of Ultimate Command * Dream Killer * Void * World Cleaver * Mortis Scythe * Light-Bringer * Banespear * God's Ruin Notes * The Infinite Worlds are an infinite number of universes and multiverses, each with varying amounts of spacial and temporal dimensions that can reach infinite. Beings native to each of these worlds may be capable of reaching High Outerversal levels by the Wiki's standards (as some of these worlds have infinite dimensions and beings that vastly transcend said infinite dimensions), but are all incapable of leaving the world they are native too, or even seeing outside their world. *